Sergej Jesenjin
Sergej Jesenjin Jesenjinov dom je u selu Konstantinovu, na rijeci Oki, dvadesetak kilometara od Rjazanja. U njegovom djetinjstvu i mladosti, predio je bio drevni ruski: sve kuće gotovo iste, niske, drvene, pokrivene slamom, a visoko iznad crkve bijeli toranj vidljiv iz daleka. Okolo sela beskraj njiva, livada, lugova s brezama, stepe, rijeka izlivena u rukavce i jezera, s ribljom sitneži i patkama u ševarima. Odrastao je u prirodi zavičaja, nosio je nju u duši cijelog života i o njoj pjevao kao o ljepoti neodvojivoj od osjećanja. Sudbina Sergeja Jesenjina, i ljudska i pjesnička, teško da ima premca u ruskoj, pa i u svjetskoj književnosti. Zlatokosi seoski ljepotan iz šuma breze i sa sjenokosa pored Oke, brzo je svojim lirskim strofama, blistavim kao proljeće, pridobio otmjeni pjesnički Petrograd, gdje ga je i zatekao oktobarski udar 1917. To novo doba i novi ljudi tražili su drugačije pjesme od Jesenjinovog nježnog „svijeta mog drevnog“, a on sam je primao revoluciju „na svoj način, seljački“. Nesporazumi, obostrani, bili su neizbježni. Nisu mu opraštali što je želio da ostane svoj, pa zato i ne priznavali vrijednost čak ni njegovim pjesničkim vrhuncima. Rekli su da njegove pjesme melanholije i klonulosti ruše vjeru mladom naraštaju u budućnost revolucionarnog pohoda. Pjesnikovo ime i knjige izbjegavani su i zabranivani u SSSR-u tri decenije, sve do sredine pedesetih, ali je njegova popularnost u ruskom narodu samo povećavana. Kada nisu štampane, njegove pjesme su prepisivane i davane iz ruke u ruku. Jesenjinov život bio je često težak, dramatičan, a stalno proleterski: uvijek je živio jedino od honorara za svoje pjesme i ostao vječiti beskućnik – nikada nije imao ni svoj sobičak. „Prijatelji su ga napijali vinom, žene mu pile krv“, zapisao je Maksim Gorki, njegov odani prijatelj. „Crni ljudi“ ga nisu ostavljali na miru nikada. Tek ovih posljednjih godina je otkriveno da u tajnim i specijalnim arhivima Lenjinove i Staljinove tajne policije ima mnogo povjerljivih dokumenata o Jesenjinu: prijava doušnika, zapisnici policije, pozivi na suđenja... U strahu od mračnjaka, na samom kraju života (umro je veoma mlad, u tridesetoj), spalio je svoje rukopise, a ne zna se ni koje ni koliko. Izbjegao je posljednje hapšenje i suđenje spasavši se bjekstvom u psihijatrijsku bolnicu. Nisu uspjeli da ga osude: sahranjan je ranije. A ni do danas nema konačnog odgovora: da li se objesio ili je ubijen? Žene su pratile Jesenjina stalno, još od njegove rane mladosti. Obožavale su ga kao čovjeka rijetke ljepote i pjesnika čiji su stihovi osvajali njihova srca. Zanesen njihovim duhom i ljepotom, napisao im je svoje najljepše ljubavne pjesme, a strašne sudbine pojedinih žena tragične su stranice i njegove biografije (ženio se tri puta-jednu ženu mu je mučila i ubila ruska tajna policija, a jedna je izvršila samoubistvo na njegovom grobu). Jesenjinov život je bio buran, a takve su bile i njegove ljubavi. Živio je skitački, a gotovo uvijek siromašno. Nikada nije imao nikakav imetak, sem ličnog prtljaga: kofere i šta u njih stane. I onih dana kada je i sam Lenjin aplaudirao njegovim stihovima na fascinantnoj sceni pod zidinama Kremlja, u čast prve godine Oktobra, stanovao je kod prijatelja. U tuđim stanovima proveo je sve godine u Moskvi. Živio je od sporo isplaćivanih honorara za svoje pjesme, a od tih rubalja odvajao je za sestre Kaću i Šuru, koje je doveo iz Konstantinova da uče gimnaziju u Moskvi. Jesenjinova mladost opora je sudbina seljačkog momka, došljaka u grad, koji je od imetka donio samo svoje pjesme i ogromnu volju da uspije. Ali, njega je, više od neimaštine, pogađala sudbina njegove pjesme. Nije doživio priznanja sa svu onu ljepotu koju je njegova lirika dala ruskoj poeziji XX vijeka, ali jeste ćutanje i napade dogmatičara. Boljelo ga je njihovo pisanje da je pjesnik mračnog pijanstva i skandala, dekadent čiji stihovi truju... Nisu mu davali mira ni čekisti (ruska tajna policija) i njihovi doušnici i od njih je bježao u bolnice u Moskvi i na Kavkaz. A prava istina o njegovim danima u haosu Oktobarske revoluvije i poslije nje, otkriva osjećajnog usamljenika koji živi u neimaštini. Sve to snažno je potresalo i rastrzavalo ne samo njegov život nego i život žena uz njega. Jesenjinovo pjesničko ime, kad je imao samo dvadeset godina, već su krasili antologijski stihovi nezaboravne ljepote – Pjesma o keruši, Krava i Lisica. Kerušino stradanje istinit je događaj iz Jesenjinovog sela Konstantinova. Svjetsku slavu Pjesme o keruši prati i nezaboravni zapis Maksima Gorkog. Pri susretu s Jesenjonom u Berlinu, maja 1922, stihovi ove pjesme potresli su Gorkog, a pjesnika rasplakali. Maksim Gorki je zapisao: :„Zamolio sam ga da mi recituje pjesmu o keruši, kojoj su oduzeli sedmoro štenadi i bacili u rijeku. :- Ako se niste umorili... :- Mene stihovi ne umaraju – reče on, i nepovjerljivo upita: Zar vam se dopada pjesma o keruši? :Rekoh mu da je, po mom mišljenju, on prvi u ruskoj literaturi koji piše tako lijepo i s iskrenom ljubavlju o životinjama. :- Da, ja veoma volim životinje – reče Jesenjin zamišljeno i tiho, a na moje pitanje da li je čitao Klodelov ’Raj životinja’ ne odgovori, nego se uhvati za glavu objema rukama i poče recitovati ’Pjesmu o keruši’. Kad je izgovorio posljednje stihove – pale su i njene oči pseće kao zlatni sjaj zvezda u sneg – i u njegovim očima takođe zablistaše suze. Tad sam pomislio da je Jesenjin ne toliko čovjek, koliko instrument, harfa, koju je priroda stvorila samo za poeziju, da izrazi beskrajnu tugu polja, ljubav prema svemu što živi na svijetu i milosrđe – koje od svega drugog – zaslužuje čovjek“. Prva objavljena pjesma Sergeja Jesenjina je "Breza". Objavljena je pod pseudonimom Ariston. BREZA Pod prozorom mojim Bela brezica je Ogrnuta snegom Ko srebrna da je. Na punim granama Ledenim po strani, Razvile se rese Ko beli đerdani. U tišini stoji Breza, ko u gaju, I plamte pahulje U ognjenom sjaju. A zora, polako, Naokolo plovi, I na strane sipa Srebrni prah novi... Jesenjin se nalazio pod stalnom prismotrom tajne policije, a nekoliko puta je i krivično gonjen. Smatran je klasnim neprijateljem (nazivao je sebe posljednjim pjesnikom sela, obožavao je selo, borio se protiv njegove industrijalizacije, betona i čelika), a doušnici, koji su ga pratili kroz čitav život, dostavljali su „dokaze“ o njegovim besjedama protiv sovjetske vlasti. Sudeći po dokumentima iz tajnih i specijalnih arhiva policije, za koje se saznalo tek sedamdeset godina poslije njegove smrti, iz knjiga istraživača pjesnikove pogibije – I. Liscova, E. Hlistalova, S. Kunjajeva, V. Kuznjecova, N. Sidorine i drugih, prijave doušnika i čekista protiv pjesnika nisu prestajele do kraja njegovog života. Istraživači vjeruju da se u još uvijek nepristupačnoj policijskoj arhivi krije prava istina o zagonetnoj smrti Sergeja Jesenjina. Pjesnik nije ni razumio ni prihvatio ono što se događalo u vrijeme komunizma, niti je bio zadovoljan onim što je revolucija donijela. Uvijek je bio na strani sela, a Rusija je poslije revolucije postala zemlja gladi, oštre vlasti, a pogotovo čekista, i propadanja sela i seljaka. Jesenjin je uvijek srcem bio u onoj Rusiji čiju je dušu opjevao još od rane mladosti i sa sjetom je pamtio: :„Tih godina smo svi mi voljeli, ali su, bogme, voljeli i nas“. Pjesnik je sahranjen u četvrtak 31. decembra 1925. godine. „Jesenjin, Jesenjin, Jesenjin“ – pod hipnozom toga imena živi se već nekoliko dana, pisao je u svom dnevniku pjesnikov prijatelj Ivan Jevdokimov. „Pišu u novinama (malo pišu, svi su zanijeti kongresom partije). Pokušavaju da objasne, a ne mogu, zašto je taj zemaljski srećnik, prvi pjesnik naše gigantske zemlje, lijepi, divni, mažen ljubavlju ljudi i žena, sve više i više uzdizan slavom, iznenada, tako neočekivano, završio svoj život? Jer, bilo je naoko puno zemaljske sreće!... Hiljade prijatelja, a zapravo se pokazuje – ni jedan čovjek nije ga poznavao... Žalosno, žalosno, nesnosno žalosno, sa suzama“. Sahranjen je na Vaganjkovskom groblju – o državnom trošku, o čemu je Savjet narodnih komesara donio odluku, kako je isticano. Humka s običnom krstačom blizu ulaza u groblje – nekoliko desetina metara glavnom alejom, pa lijevo, postala je od toga novogodišnjeg predvečerja kultno mjesto ruskih pjesnika. To je i danas. Na večeri uspomena na Jesenjina u Kamernom teatru Tairova, pet dana poslije pjesnikove sahrane, Sergej Gorodecki ispričao je o kriku neke žene u trenutku kad su kovčeg spuštali u grob. U tužnoj tišini, razlegle su se njene riječi: :- Zbogom, moja bajko!... PESNIK Bled je. Smišlja svoj strašni put. U duši lebde priviđenja. Zamahom kobi smrskana grud, Obrazi usahli od bdenja. Na čelu bore ispaštanja, Kosa mu se pramenjem linja. No čar njegovih maštanja U jasnim slikama tinja. Sedi u tamnom potkrovlju, Plamičci sveće tamu more. Pero veze sebi na volju, Vodi s njim tajne razgovore. On piše pesmu, svoju muku, Dira srcem prošlosti zublju... A tu buku, svog srca buku, Odneće već sutra za rublju. PESMA O KERUŠI U svitanje, u pojati niskoj Gde se zlati rogoza gomila, Sedmoro je štenadi riđaste, Sedmoro je kučka oštenila. Ližući ih jezikom crvenim, Milovala štenad sve do mraka, I kopneo sneg je zagrejani Ispod njenog toploga stomaka. Kad je jato kokošaka lenih Zadremalo na motki sedeći, Pošao je seljak natmureni, Svih sedmoro noseći u vreći. Mučeći se da ima priđe malo, Trčala je kroz nanose meke... I dugo je, dugo je drhtalo Nezamrzlo ogledalo reke. Kad se natrag vukla po prtini, Ližuć svoje telo oznojeno, Mesec joj se nad kućom učini Kao jedno riđe štene njeno. Gledala je u visinu modru, Žalosni se urlik dugo čuo, Tanki mesec klizio po svodu I u polja za breg utonuo. Nemo, kao od milostinje bedne, Kada kamen bace joj iz šale, U sneg su se pseće oči njene Kao zlatne zvezde skotrljale. drugačiji prevod... PESMA O KERUŠI Jutros u košari, gde sja, šuška Niz rogoza žuckastih i krutih, Sedmoro je oštenila kučka, Sedmoro je oštenila žutih. Do u sumrak grlila ih nežno I lizala niz dlaku što rudi, I slivo se mlak sok neizbežno, Iz tih toplih materinskih grudi. A uvece, kad živina juri, Da zauzme motke, il prut jak, Izišo je tad domacin tmuri, I svu štenad potrpo u džak. A ona je za tragom trcala, Stizala ga, kao kad uhode ... I dugo je, dugo je drhtala Nezamrzla površina vode. Pri povratku, vukuc se po tmini, I ližuci znoj s bedara lenih, Mesec joj se nad izbom ucini, Kao jedno od kucica njenih. Zurila je u svod plavi, glatki, Zavijala bolno za svojima, A mesec se kotrljao tanki, I skrio se za hum u poljima. Nemo, ko od milosti il srece, Kad joj bace kamicak niz breg, Pale su i njene oci psece, Kao zlatni sjaj zvezda, u sneg. ...Jesenjin je lagano prišao kraju scene, zahvalno je pogledao publiku, duboko uzdahnuo i zatvorio svoje jasne oči. I svima se učinilo da je pao mrak! Da su se Sunčevi zraci, koji su prodirali u salu kroz prašnjave prozore, ugasili. Svima je u duši postalo hladno i vlažno. I u tom, za trenutak zaustavljenom životu, začuli su se stradalnički stihovi "Crnog čoveka". Jesenjinove prve ljubavi su iz Konstantinova. Nadahnule su njegove mladićke pjesme, slavio ih je i u pismima, pričao o njima do kraja života… Jednog ljeta, zaljubio se u Anu Sardanovsku. Ta priča završila se tužno. Ona nije voljela njega, udala se za drugog, rodila sina Borisa i umrla rano, u 26. godini. Njena smrt je potresla Sergeja. Jadao se pjesniku Ivanu Gruzinovu, pričao mu o velikoj ljubavi: „Odavno je volim. Teško mi je. Žalosno. Ona je umrla. Nikoga tako nisam volio...“ Anjuta je čuvala Jesenjinova pisma, a porodica nastavila da ih čuva i poslije smrti sina Borisa na frontu 1941. godine. Ne zna se koliko ih je bilo, koliko ih je sačuvano, šta u njima piše – nikada nisu objavljena. Nije se saznalo ni za Sergejevu pjesmu Zašto zoveš, posvećenu svojoj prvoj ljubavi u zavičaju, Ani Sardanovskoj. Mnogi smatraju da je, mnogo kasnije, 1924.godine, Jesenjin Anjutu pomenuo i u pjesmi Pasji sin. PASJI SIN Opet prošlost iz mraka mi leti, Šušti kao bele rade lug. Ja se danas svog starog psa setih Što mi beše u mladosti drug. Danas mladost šumela mi telom Ko natruli pod prozorom klen Pa se setih devojke u belom – Taj pas beše nekad poštar njen. Nema uvek svoga bliskog svako, Al’ je ona ko pesma mi bila, Jer ta pisma i nije nikako Kod psa vernog pod vratom otkrila. Nikada ih nije ni čitala, Iz daleka ja je gledah s tugom... Al’ bi uvek kraj maline stala I sanjala o nečemu dugo. Ja tugovah... I ne mogah tada Od nje pismo da dočekam svoje... Otputovah... No, opet sam sada Pred kapijom plavičaste boje. Odavno je moj pas, znam to, crko, Ali iste dlake, isto siv, Lajanjem me ludim, besnim trkom, Presreo sad njegov mladi sin. Mila majko! Ah, a kako liče! Opet jedva od bola da dišem, S njim sam mlađi i gotov da kličem, Čak bih mogo i pisma da pišem. Staru pesmu da čujem, znaj, želim, Ali ne laj! Ne laj, već mi daj, Da te cmoknem sad usnama vrelim Što u srcu mom probudi maj. Pripiću se uz tebe svim telom, Ko dva brata u dom ćemo pravo... Da, ja gledah devojku u belom, No sad volim, znaš, jednu u plavom. PISMO MAJCI Jesi l’ živa, ti, starice draga? Živ sam i ja. I pozdrav ti šaljem! Nek večernja ona svetlost blaga Dom tvoj kupa neviđenim sjajem. Javljaju mi da si zabrinuta, Da te za mnom tuga stegla ljuto, I da često izlaziš do puta S iznošenim starinskim kaputom. Da ti stalno, u sutonu mekom, Ista slika punu stravom tamu: U kafanskoj tuči kao neko Zario mi ispod srca kamu. Nemoj više biti brižna lica! Samo tlapnjom strašno mučiš sebe. Nisam tako teška pijanica, Da bih umro ne videvši tebe. Kao nekad, nežan sam i sada, Živim samo jedno sanjajući, Da se opet iz ovoga jada Što pre vratim našoj trošnoj kući. Vratiću se kad nam bašta granje U proleće belo isprepleta. Ali nemoj opet u svitanje Da me budiš ko pre osam leta. O, ne budin odsanjani žamor, Ne oživljuj što je htela duša – Odveć rani gubitak i zamor U životu moradoh da kušam. I ne uči da se molim. Neću! Minulo mi prošli dani skriše. Samo ti mi, majko, nosiš sreću, Kao ti mi ne sja niko više. Zato nemoj biti zabrinuta, I ne tuguj za mnom tako ljuto. Ne izlazi prečesto do puta S iznošenim, starinskim kaputom. Kažu da je Jesenjinu najviše značila majka Tatjana Fjodorovna: kad mu je bilo najteže, vraćao se njoj – i mislima, i stihom, a uvijek srcem. Sestra Šura je pisala u svojim uspomenama: njihova majka je bila nepismena, čitav život je provela u selu, ali je divno razumjela i duboko osjećala pjesme svoga sina. Kad je dolazio u selo, Sergej joj je rado čitao nove pjesme, a s njegovim zbirkama u ruci sestre Kaća i Šura provodile su večeri. Zagledana u sina i kcerke široko otvorenih očiju, smireno je slušala nove stihove i tako ih pamtila, učila napamet. Njih tri su i pjevale njegove pjesme, „komponujući“ kako su umjele, najčešće prema melodijama na stihove Puškina i Ljermontova. Dvije godine poslije Sergejeve smrti pojavio se u Rusiji „Roman bez laži“, knjiga koju je napisao Marijengof, pjesnik kojeg je Jesenjin smatrao najboljim prijateljem. Okosnicu knjige su činile uspomene na boemski život pisaca i umjetnika. Pojavu ove knjige, koja je Jesenjina prikazivala u vrlo ružnom svijetlu, između ostalog i kao veoma grubog prema svojoj porodici, među prvima je osudio Maksim Gorki, uvijek privrženi prijatelj Sergejev. :„Autor je javni nihilist. Jesenjinova ličnost prikazana je zlonamjerno, drama nečuvena“, revoltirano je pisao Gorki. Knjiga je nepovoljno ocijenjena i u ruskoj emigraciji u Parizu. Pjesnik Vladislav Hodasevič, u recenziji s karakterističnim nazivom „Ciganska vlast“, tvrdio je da se imažinistička škola (kojoj je jedno vrijeme pripadao i Jesenjin) održavala tako što se priljepila za Jesenjina. Dovukla je sebi Jesenjina, kao što dovedu bogatog momka u kafanu, da se na njegov račun ponapijaju. :„Pravi heroj knjige nije Jesenjin, nego ta banda kojom je bio okružen, i taj fon, taj opšti poredak pri kome je ta banda mogla da živi i radi“, pisao je ogorčeni Hodasevič. Pjesnik Vitalij Vdovin podsjeća na mučan utisak koji su ti zapisi izazvali: „Svi Jesenjinovi prijatelji primili su te uspomene kao paskvil na pokojnika“. Profesor Miodrag Sibinović smatra da u Marijengofovoj knjizi ima zavisti nalik na onu, poznatu, Salijerijevu prema Mocartu – „zavisti prosečnog književnog poslenika prema talentu jednog velikog pesnika“. Pjesnik Slobodan Marković, prevodilac i odličan poznavalac Jesenjinovog djela i života, kaže: „Taj roman je bio i ostao zauvijek samo jednostrana ogovaračka tvorevina iskompleksiranog Marijengofa, koga je Sergej Jesenjin smatrao najboljim drugom“. Marijengof je pred kraj života, 1962.godine, napisao novu knjigu uspomena, gdje je nastojao da pojedine stvari prikaže u drugačijem svijetlu, ali ona nije ublažila već ustaljeni sud o pojedinim poglavljima „Romana bez laži“. Treba samo napomenuti da su mnogi smatrali da bi ovu knjigu trebalo označiti parafrazom: Laži bez romana! Ko je ljubio taj ne ljubi vise Ti me ne volis i ne zelis, zar lep nisam nimalo, mala? Ne gledajuci, od strasti uz zar na rame mi je tvoja ruka pala. Sa kezenjem, mlada, osecajnim ja s tobom nisam ni nezan ni zao. Koliko si ih milovala sjajnih? Ko ti je sve dosad ruke, usne dao? Znam, oni su prosli kao sanke, mila, ne dodirnuvsi tvoj oganj u snima, na kolenima mnogima si bila, a sada, evo, sedis na mojima. Neka ti oci trepavica rubi, neka ti u misli dodje drugi neko. Ta i ja te bas jako ne ljubim tonuc u nesto drago i daleko. Ovu vatru sudbinom ocajno ne zovi, veza lakoumna to je. Kao sto smo se susreli slucajno rastacemo se uz smesak nas dvoje. Svojim putem otici ces u smiraj da prokockas dane i plac novi. neljubljene samo ti ne diraj, negorene nikako ne zovi. U corsokaku s drugim ces se naci, o ljubavi brbljajuc bez svesti. Tad cu mozda u setnju izaci i sa tobom ponova se sresti. Blize pleca okrenuvsi drugom i malo se pognuv ne misleci. -Dobro vece!, reci ces mi s tugom. -Dobro vece, i ja cu reci. I nista nece dusu da zanjise. Nit u drhtanje moze da je svali. Ko je ljubio, taj ne ljubi vise. Izgorelog niko ne zapali. Kurva Pij, kurvo nocas iz moje caše, nek’ žudnja oko ti zamuti da osetim te svu i miris tvoje, picem uprljane puti, a vi cigani prokleti bili, što me gledate tako? kao da nikada niste videli kako je neko kao malo dete plak’o. A ti me gledaš, kurvo! Misliš uzeceš mi pare ne dam ti ništa, uzecu ti sve. Da vidiš kurvo, kako se kurva vara. A vi, cigani, tiho svirajte ja placam vas i vašu pesmu da vidiš kurvo, kakva je pesma koja se o tebi peva - ja propao covek, ti propala žena mi više nikada necemo šetati, niti deliti nežnost i smiraj sutona ona je otišla vozom od jednog vagona ona je otišla da se ne vrati njen odlazak je otvorio flaše pevam i ja tebi lepoto mojih propalih dana i možda nekad, a slutim da ce biti kasno. Za ženu priznajem samo kurvu, poštene neka mi oproste, pevam jer prošlost mi neka i necija treba, da zaboravim i prebolim jer bio sam covek kafanski, ne sanjiv kao grobar, ja samo želim da me nocas neko voli. Kurva ima nekoliko varijanti. Evo još jedna od njih... KURVA Za ženu priznajem samo kurvu Poštene nek se ne naljute, Jer zbog njih izgubih svu radost svoju, Zbog njih izgubih svoje pute. Kurva mi dade sve sto joj tražih Sve slasti jedne žene I nikad ne pokuša da mi ukrade Ni delić uspomene Uvek je volela da me nadje Okruzena čašama vina I nikad ne pokuša da se snadje Da bi sa mnom dobila sina Za ženu priznajem samo kurvu, postene neka se ne naljute... Poema Ana Snjegina je autobiografska, više od drugih Jesenjinovih pjesama. Govori o mladalačkoj ljubavi i burnim danima u Konstantinovu. Jesenjin je tamo boravio u ljeto 1917. i 1918. i vidio je i doživio kako "pogibe naša matuška stara". Pjesnikova starija sestra Kaća, tada djevojčica od nepunih četrnaest godina, pamtila je dramatične scene na ulicama sela. Sa svih strana čuli su se poklici Oktobarske revolucije: "Dolje buržoazija! Dolje veleposjednici!" Jesenjin je posmatrao takve demonstracije, odlazio na burne skupove seljaka, naslušao se nadanja i zahtjeva, mnogih bukača i lovaca u mutnom. Pisao je: :"O, surovi, grozni dani ovi!" U stihovima ove poeme prepliću se dvije pjesničke priče. Dramska - to je Oktobar u selu, slika stihije podstaknuta revolucijom, koja je u duše seljaka unijela nemir i nadu. Lirska - nježno sjećanje na voljenu ženu i saosjećanje što strada u tim grubim zbivanjima. Lirska junakinja poeme je Lidija Kašina. Njeno ime spominje se uz Jesenjinovo još od njegovih mladalačkih godina, a u poemi - njoj su posvećeni najljepši ljubavni stihovi. Lidija je imala veliko, bogato imanje nu Konstantinovu, koje je naslijedila od svog pokojnog oca. Lidija je bila majka dvoje djece, starija od Jesenjina devet godina. Tatjani Fjodorovnoj, Sergejevoj majci, nije bilo pravo što joj sin ljubavi sa Lidijom, što boravi u njenoj kući. Prekori Jesenjinove majke pogađali su Kašinu i ona se u poemi sa sjetom sjeća te ljubavi: "do jeseni, da sa mnom bi bili, i znala bih ja za sreću našu..." Lenjinovi prvoborci su rasturili ljubavno gnijezdo spahinice i pjesnika, opisano autentično u poemi: "kuća na sprat- divota..." Kašina je morala, "plakala-ne-plakala", da im preda vilu i imanje 1917.godine i odselila se iz Konstantinova na imanje svoga brata, na salašu u Belom Jaru.. Uspomene na svoje mladalačke zanose u selu oživjele su kad je Jesenjin ponovo tamo boravio 1924. To nisu sjećanja samo na Kašinu već i na pjesnikovu prvu ljubav - Anu Sardanovsku. Heroini svoje poeme dao je ime te djevojke u koju je, kako je sam priznavao, bio silno zaljubljen - ukazuje Ala Marčenko na to simbolično značenje njenog naslova. Sjetio se nje - "devojke u belom" - kad je stigao u selo, kroz široku baštu s jorgovanima i starom ogradom: :"Nekad sam kraj tih vratnica dvojni' :ima šesnaest godina, pre... :i devojka je - drug nerazdvojni, :rekla mi tiho i nežno: "Ne!." Ali, lirsku okosnicu poeme i njene najljepše stranice čine zamišljeni susreti s Kašinom - u liku Snjegine. Ponovo su zajedno tu u selu, na tragu starih zanosa, i to dira njihove duše...Te Jesenjinove stihove, najljepše u njegovoj nevelikoj ljubavnoj lirici, prožima strepnja pred novo viđenje voljene žene, radost njihovih sjećanja, bolne ispovijesti o neveselim životnim putevima, njeni prekori što on propada tako rano ("za vaše pijane skandale, cela zemlja to gotovo zna"), njegovo saosjećanje što joj je revolucija uzela gotovo sve što je imala. I njihov rastanak je u zanosu ljubavi kad je "dodirivao i rukavice i šal njen..." „Selo je, dakle, nase - radovo, kuca, otprilike, dvesta. Svakom, ko mu se pogledom radovo prijatna su nasa mesta. Bogati smo sumom i vodom, imamo - pasnjaka, njiva. Svu okolinu, pod svodom, topola sama pokriva. Od vaznosti, nam - niko nije bolovao, pa ipak, srecni smo bezumno. Kuce nam pokriva pleh i olovo, svak ima bastu i gumno. Svak ima kapke sarene ko jaja, o praznicima - meso i kvas. Nije zalud nekad pisar - policaja voleo da malo posedi u nas. Placasno uredno zaduzenja mnog, ali pozornik, naduvena nosa, uzimao je i preko toga po mericu brasna i prosa. A da bi napast: tu cast i visak davasmo bez srca ledna. Jer, naposletku, vlast je vlast, a mi smo samo stoka jedna. Al' ljudi su - sve gresne duse. U mnogih oci su ostre - ko strele. Seljaci susednog sela Krjuse gledali su nas, ko vrane bele. Zivljahu tesko u veku dugom - u selu ih je, vise od pola oralo skupa jednim plugom i s dva iznemogla vola. Zar mozes tu da cekas nesto - tek kol'ko da se zivit ume. Oni su sekli i vrlo vesto krali drva iz nase sume. Jedanput smo ih zatekli tako.. drz za sekire i mi, oni. Jezili smo se podjednako: cu se celik kako zvoni. U tuci smrt nikog ne zali. U opstoj guzvi neko od grubi' iz drustva njinog tako raspali - da pozornika na mestu ubi. Na glupom zboru nasem bez sloge, prosirismo stvar, svedosmo zbir, presudismo - okove na noge i desetoricu - u Sibiri. Od tada u nas nastade pako. Spade sa srece dizgin mesni. Vec tri godine u nas kako cas pozar ili pomor besni.“ * Takve je tuzne vesti cito i pevao mi vozar uz put. U krajeve radovske tad sam hito da se odmorim koji minut. Dusu mi pojede taj rat nago za, tudj racun - nisam se stiso - vec sam pucao u telo drago i grudima na brata iso. Shvatih da sam - igracka svima, sve sam gazda van fronta, tamo, i rekav zbogom - topovima, resih stihom da ratujem samo. Prelomim pusku, kao na panju, kupih bukvicu na jednom mestu. Eto, ja sam u takvom stanju, docekao "sedamnaestu". A sloboda grunu, ko klada. U roze dimu, smrdljivom celom, u zemlji je vladao tada Kerenjski na konju belom. Rat "Do kraj!" "Pobednik biti!" * I istu vojsku s gunjom, ko pre, pokvarenjaci i paraziti terali su na front da mre. Ali ja im se nisam dao... Uz kanonadu smrti i krvi, ja sam za drugu hrabrost znao - bio sam u zemlji dezerter prvi. * parole vlade Kerenskog za produzenje rata 1917. PRILICNO DOBAR PUT, JA PRATIM PRIJATAN HLADNI TUTANJ, SRED JELA. MESEC JE SVOJIM PRAHOM ZLATNIM PROSTO ZASUO DALJINE I SELA. „TU JE VEC I RADOVO NASE“ – PROMRMLJA VOZAR – „TU JE, UZ VRZ! NE TERAH ZALUD, KONJA NA PASE KAD JE OVAKO CUDLJIV I BRZ. DE, GRADJANINE, BAKSISA MALO. VI K VODENICARU? TIM PRE!... POGADJALI SE NISMO NIMALO ZA PUT KOJI DO NJEGA GRE.“ ---- DAJEM CETRDESET, „IC NE PALI.“ DAJEM JOS DVAEST. „BATALI, BRE. TAKO JE GADAN OVAJ MALI.“ A MALOM JE TRIDESET DVE. „STA TI JE, BOGATI? ZAR NISI PSINA? DA ME ODERES – TO DOBRO ZNAS?“ I MENI ODGOVARA TMINA: „SAD PONELA JE RDJAVO RAZ. DE, NEK ZVEKNE, NEKA POTEKU I GROSEVI – ZNAJ, U SLAST, POPICU U KRCMI RAKIJU NEKU U VASE ZDRAVLJE I VASU CAST…“ * VEC SAM NA MLINU… JELOVA SUMA ZASUTA SVICIMA USRED TMINE. MLINAR OD SRECE DA SIDJE S UMA, NE MOZE, STARI, NI DA ZINE. „MILI MOJ! SERGUHA! DA NIJE VARKA? OZEBE, BOGME? TI SI SE SMRZO? TA SPREMI SAMOVAR I PIROG STARKA, I DONESI IH NA ASTAL BRZO“! U APRILU SE NE ZEBE TAKO JOS MANJE PRED KRAJ U CASU BLAGOM. VECE JE BILO ZANOSNO LAKO, KO OSMEJAK NA LICU DRAGOM. POLJUPCI MLINARA KAKVI SU DA SU, OD NJIH BI I MEDVED MOGO URLATI, PA IPAK, SLATKO JE U TESKOM CASU BAR PRIJATELJE DOBRE IMATI. „OTKUDA? NA KOL’KO?“ „NA CELO LETO.“ „E, BAS DOBRO, DJAVOLE MALI! PECURKI, JAGODA, PUNO JE… ETO PA MA KOL’KO U MOSKVU SLALI. AL’ STA JE DIVLJACI! PROSTO NADOSLA, PA SAMA NA PUSKU… IC SE NE KRIJE! ZAMISLI, VEC JE CETVRTA PROSLA… A KUCA NASA VID’LA TE NIJE“… ---- SVRSI SE RAZGOVOR… MI NEIMARSKI ISPISMO SAMOVAR CEO DO DNA. KO NEKAD OGRNUT U PLAST OVCARSKI, K STAJI ZA SENO KORACAM JA. IDEM KROZ BUJNU BASTU SIROKU, PADA NA LICE JORGOVAN BLED. TAKO JE DRAGA MOM VRELOM OKU OGRADA STARA, SAV DUGI RED… NEKAD SAM KRAJ TIH VRATNICA DVOJNI’ IAMO SESNAEST GODINA, PRE… I DEVOJKA JE – DRUG NERAZDVOJNI, REKLA MI TIHO I NEZNO: „NE!“ DALEKI DRAGI DANI NEVESELI – NIKAD DA ISCEZNE TA SLIKA, GLAS… TIH GODINA SMO MI SVI VOLELI, ALI SU MALO VOLELI NAS. 2 „USTAJ, SERGUSA! NIJE NOC KRATKA! NI ZORA NIJE POTEKLA, A BAKA TI JE, DUSO SLATKA, I POGACICE ISPEKLA. A JA SAD IDEM – BAS IZDANGUBIH! – K SPAHIJKI SNJEGINOJ… GOLUBE MOJ, JUCE U PODNE JA ZA NJU UBIH I DIVLJE SLJUKE, PRILICAN BROJ.“ POZDRAVLJAM TE, ZORO ZIVOTA! DIZEM SE, OBLACIM, IZLAZIM JA. U BASTI S BELIH JABUKA S PLOTA, KAO DIM, ROSA, DIZE SE, SJA. I MSILIM U SEBI: KAKO JE DIVNA SLIKA ZEMLJE I COVEK, BRAT. A KOL’KO NAKAZA I MUCENIKA DONESE SAMO SVETU RAT! I KOL’KO IH JE UBIJENIH I KOL’KO CE JOS PASTI NJIH! BRIDE OBRAZI ISPIJENI I U MENI – SVE DRHTI… NE, NE! NE IDEM! NI U KOM VIDU! ZATO STO VIDIM NEKAKVU SVINJU KAKO VOJNIKU – INVALIDU U BLATO BACA MILOSTINJU. „O, DOBRO JUTRO I ZDRAVO, STARA! NESTO SI MI UVELA, KRINE?“ I CUJEM, KROZ KASALJ, ODGOVARA: „BRIGE ME, BOGME, SATRLE, SINE. I U NAS OVDE POREDA PUCE. NA ZABOKRECINU SVE SE SVELO. NASTASE OPSTE SELJACKE TUCE – SA SELOM, ETO, BIJE SE SELO. SVOJIM USIMA CUH I TU BRUKU OD PAROHIJANA NASIH SVIJU: CAS RADOVLJANI KRJUSANE TUKU CAS KRJUSANI RADOVO BIJU. A TO SVE ZNACI DA NEMA REDA, KLET… I, ETO, POCE DA PLJUSTI BEDA NA OVAJ NAS SASAVI SVET. OTVORILI SU APSANE SIROM, PUSTILI HULJE DA MOGU ICI. SAD NI DRUM NE MOZES S MIROM. NIT MOZES OD NJIH GLAVE DICI. RECIMO, KRJUSANI… DA BI L’ NIJEDNI!... TREBA IH STALNO APSITI, BRATE, A ONI SE, LOPOVI JEDNI, ETO, OPET, KUCAMA VRATE. PRON… NEKI OGLOBLJIN… U NJIH SE VODI. BUKAC, PRZNICA, I STA JOS NIJE. UVEK LJUT NA SVE, SVEMU DA SKODI, CITAVE NEDELJE SAMO PIJE. PRE TRI GODINE, KAD ONO BRZO OTPOCE RAT, TAJ NITKOV GRUBI, PRED CELIM SVETOM SAM SE NAVRZO, I NADZORNIKA SEKIROM UBI. TAKVIH SE SADA SIJASET ZBRALO DA U SLOBODI GADA NASTVARA. PROPADE RUSIJA, SVE JE PROPALO… POGIBE NASA MATUSKA STARA“… SETIH SE PRICE VOZARA STROGA! DRZ KAPU, STAP, KRENEM NA MOST, DA SELJACIMA NAZOVEM BOGA, KO NJIHOV STARI ZNANAC I GOST * PUTANJOM PLAVOM GREM U SETI I VIDIM KAKO U SUSRET K MENI NA CEZAMA MOJ MLINAR LETI PO TROSNOJ ZEMLJI SAV U PENI. SERGUHA, MILI! OCI JEDINE! PRICEKAJ, HOCU NESTO… DA TI!... STOJ! DOK POPRAVIM SAMO DIZGINE, PA CU TE ONDA OBRADOVATI. ZASTO MI JUTROS NISTA NE RECE? BANEM TI K SNJEGINIM, KO BALVAN! STIZE MI, VELIM, JUCE UVECE MLAD I VESEO – DJAVOLAN. (MENI TA LICA NISU STRANA, ZNAM IH, IMA DESET LETA.) A KCER NJIHOVA UDATA, ANA, UPITA: „DA NIJE ONAJ POETA?“ „PA, DA“ – VELIM – „JA NE ZNAM DRUGE…“ „JEL’ PLAV?“ „DABOME, NIJE INI!“ „I GRGURAVE KOSE DUGE?“ „I GOSPODIN VRLO FINI!“ „A KAD JE DOS’O?“ „TU, SKORO, ETO…“ „AH, MAMA, TO JE TAJ DECAK MIO! NEKAD JE I ON, PAMTIS LI SVE TO, U MENE LUDO ZALJUBLJEN BIO. SUSTOJ SKROMNOSTI BESE ON SLICNOST. A SADA!... GLE GA… IAMO JE SRECE… KNJIZEVNIK… VRLO POZNATA LICNOST… BEZ POZIVA NAM ON DOCI NECE“. I MLINAR KAO U NEKOM SLAVLJU, ZMIRNU OCIMA LUKAVIJE: „ZBOGOM DO RUCKA, I U ZDRAVLJU!... OSTALO OSTAVLJAM ZA DOCNIJE.“ ISO SAM PUTEM PRAVO U KRJUSU I STAPOM TRAVU BIO SILNIJE. NISTA MI NIJE USLO U DUSU, I NISTA ME ZBUNILO NIJE. STRUJAHU SLATKO DASI S BRANIKA, MISLIMA PJANE MAGLE MI TEKU… ZGODNO BI BILO S ZENSKOM VOJNIKA SAD DA OTPOCNEM PRELJUBU NEKU. * TU JE I KRJUSA… OD ONOMLANI NISAM VIDEO KROVOVE ZNANE. KAO JORGOVAN, PLAVILOM DANI, POPRSKALI SU TISINE SANE. NI PSINA NEKA DA SE BAR CULA, ZAISTA, NASTO OVDE STRAZARI – U SVAKOGA JE KOLIBA TRULA, I U NJOJ RALJE, PRIPECCI STARI. GLE, NA DOKSATU, KOD PRONA, IMA SELJAKA: VREVA STRAHOVITA. DIVANE O NOVIM ZAKONIMA, O CENI STOKE, RAZI I ZITA. „ZDRAVO BRACO!“ – „A, LOVAC STIGO?! ZDRAVO, ZDRAVO!... UZMI TU KRAJNJU! DE, DA CUJES I TI, NE BRIGO O NASEM SELJACKOM ZIVOVANJU. U PETROGRADU, IMA L’ STO NOVO? POZNAJES VALJDA MINISTRA KOG? NIJE TE SEOSKI GAZDA SKOVO ONAKO TEK, SVECA TI TVOG! NE GRDIMO TE, DE, KO BI MOGO. TI SI – OVDASNJI, SELJACKI, NAS, NE RAZMECES SE NI SLAVOM MNOGO. NIT CES ZA PARE DUSU DA DAS. BISTRINA, OKRETNOST S NAMA TE ZBRATI, IZVUKO SI SE IZ NASIH RUPA… RECI: DA L’ CE SELJAKU DATI GOSPODSKU ZEMLJU BEZ OTKUPA? SAD NIJE VREME ZA TU RABOTU! – VICU – NE DIRAJ BASTINE DUGE!“ A ZASTO ONDA MI NA FRONTU UBIJASMO SEBE I DRUGE.“ I SVAK ME GLEDO, S KISELIM SMESKOM, U OCI, U LICE, UZ POGLED ZESCI, I JA, ZAUZET MISLJU TESKOM, NISTA NISAM MOGAO RECI. KRCKALE, NIHALE SVUD SE STEPENI, A NADA MNOM NEKO OD NJI’, RECE: „AMA, KO JE TO LENJIN?“ ODVRATIH TIHO: „TO STE – VI.“ 3 NA DIVAN STIZAHU GLASI, KOJE TU PROPRACAHU UZ SAPAT CESTI’. I JA SAM DOZNAVO OD BAKE MOJE U IZOBILJU SVE TE VESTI. JADANPUT KAD SE VRATIH IZ LOVA, LEGOH NA DIVAN STO JE U SOBI. OBLAK PROVODNIK VLAGE S RITOVA, DO KOSTIJU ME NEKAKO PROBI DRHTAO SAM: DOBIH GROZNICU GADNU. CAS JEZA, PA VATRA NEPRESTANA. I JA SAM U TOM KLETOM NAPADU LEZAO OKO CETIRI DANA. LMOJ MLINAR, S UMA SIDJE, ZACELO. ODE, DOVEZE NEKOG, SUSTALO… ZAPAZIH SAMO TU RUHO BELO I NECIJI NOSIC PRIPRCAST MALO. A POSLE, KAD MI ODLAKNU TAKO, I DRHTAVICA KADA MI PRESTA, UVECE, PETOG DANA, NEKAKO, I MOJ NAZEB, KAO DA NESTA. USTADOH. I CIM SAM NA POD STAO TOM UZDRHTALOM NOGOM, JOJ, JA CUH I GLAS, RADOSTAN KAO: „O! DOBRO VECE, DRAGI MOJ! NISAM VAS VIDELA ODAVNO SAMA. OD DETINJSTVA, SAD DODJE DAN JA SAM POSTALA VIDJENA DAMA A VI – PESNIK, CUVEN I ZNAN.“ ---- SEDNIMO. „PRODJE L’ DRHTANJE STALNO? SAD NISTE KO PRE, JEDROST USAHLA, A JA SAM I UZDAHNULA TAJNO KAD SAM SE RUKOM DO VAS DOTAKLA. DA… NIKAD LJUDI PROSLOST DA VRATE. U SLIVNIK DANI OTICU HLADNO. NEKAD SAM VOLELA CITAVE SATE DA PRED KAPIJOM SEDIMO ZAJ’DNO. U DVOJE SANJASMO O SLAVI, MALI… VI STE POSTIGLI TAJ CILJ UZ RAD, DA MOJA DUSA SVE TO BATALI NATERAO JE OFICIR MLAD… * I POSMATRAH SKLADNI STAS DUGI, ZAMALO NE REKOH: UCUTI JEDNOM! NADJIMO NEKI RAZGOVOR DRUGI. NE ZNAM ZASTO, TEK JOJ ODVRATIM NESMISLJENO, ZBUNJEN JAKO. „DA… DA… SECAM SE TEK SAD, PAMTIM. O, SEDITE. BAS MI JE DRAGO. PROCITACU VAM MALO, GLASNO O RUSIJI KAFANSKOJ STIH ISTINSKI… OBRADJENO JE TECNO I JASNO MOTIV – CIGANSKI, SEVDALIJSKI.“ „SERGEJ! VI NISTE DOBRI… BEZ SALE. KRIVO MI JE, I ZALIM JA, JER ZA VASE PJANE SKANDALE CELA ZEMLJA GOTOVO ZNA. RECITE: OTKUD U VAS TA MANA? „NE ZNAM.“ „PA KO CE ONDA TO ZNATI?“ „ZACELO, U JESEN, MOKRIH DANA, RODILA ME JE MOJA MATI.“ „SALJIVCINA STE…“ „I VI, ZAR NIJE?“ „VOLITE L’ NEKOG?“ „O, NE, ANO.“ „E, PA ONDA JE JOS CUDNIJE STO PROPADATE TAKO RANO: PRED VAMA PUT SE PRUZA ZIVO…“ TUSTILA SE DALJINE SEN… NE ZNAM ZASTO SAM DODIRIVO I RUKAVICE I SAL NJEN. ---- SMEJO SE, KO KLOVN, I MESEC – ZUCA. IAKO DUSA OSTA BEZ CVETA, CUDNO BIO SAM PUN NADAHNUCA, KAO DA IMAM SESNAEST LETA. RASTANAK U ZORU BI NAM UZ SETU, SA ZAGONETNIM OKOM, RUKAMA… IMA NECEG LEPOG U LETU, A S LETOM NECEG LEPOG U NAMA. Ovo je samo dio pjesme. Kategorija:Ruska književnost